This application relates to an improved spline and splinting board that can be readily adjusted for use with injured patients of any height. More particularly, this invention relates to a spline and splinting board combination that includes two boards, only one of which need be used, and the combination of which can be adjusted to conform to various sizes of patients.
A prior art splinting board is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,734, issued to the inventor of the present application and includes a two board structure that can be utilized with only a single board if only the upper portion of the patient need be immobilized. This device immobilized a patient during transport after receiving an injury to the spine or neck. It is important that a board used for this purpose conform to the individual characteristics of the particular patient, support and securely retain the patient's head and spinal area during transport.
It is, of course, impractical to have a plurality of spline and splinting boards of various sizes transported within an ambulance and thus it is desirable to have spline and splinting boards be as adjustable as possible to conform to the various height patients that may be encountered. The spline and splinting board disclosed in the above-mentioned patent, while having desirable features, is insufficient in some regards since it may not be readily adjustable to conform to various heights of patients.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a spline and splinting board combination in which the overall length can be adjustable to conform to the individual characteristics of a particular patient or to be more readily received with a compact automobile, or other confined space.
It is further an object of the present invention to disclose a spline and splinting board combination that is utilized in combination with inflatable cervical and lumbar supports to provide proper support to a patient being transported upon the spline and splinting board combination.